


Or So He Thought {Hiatus}

by Anonss



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Dont know why I wrote this, Fear, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sadistic Tharn Kirigun, Slight Mind Break, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Developing Relationship, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Vomiting, Wetting, everyone couldn’t give a shit about type, take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonss/pseuds/Anonss
Summary: Type thought Tharn would be an easy push over but that wasn’t the case.Or Tharn takes shit from no one and puts Type in his place.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Type was on rampage again. Trying to get Tharn to move out the dorm with more petty tricks. He felt like he was finally breaking the man. Tharn was reacting more and more, sometimes even getting angry. Type would have the smuggest face while Tharn made empty threats. But Type wasn’t phased. He knew by at least the end of the week he’d have a new, gay free, roommate.

But right now, not so much. Even Type thinks he pushed it too far now. Before Tharn came back to the dorm, Type found his essay. A long thirty page essay, that he seen Tharn work on for three days straight. He thought it’d be funny to see Tharn look crazy searching everywhere for the paper then come begging to Type to give it back. That didn’t go as planned. This time, Tharn was angry. Angrier than he’s been before with past petty tricks.

He was holding Type by the collar of his shirt, grip tightening with every word. Type felt a pit of anxiety in his stomach but brushed it off for his tough guy act. Ignoring Tharns repeated question of where his paper. This is where he should’ve gave it up and told him he placed it in his wardrobe. Not even, he should’ve just sat quite and left Tharn alone and continued doing his homework, because now he was terrified. Tharn had thrown him on his bed rendering him immobile. Holding him down by the shoulders and straddling his waist.

“Okay! okay! I hid it in my wardrobe. Now let me go, Tharn!”

He tired to push Tharn off but the more he struggled, the more Tharn tightened his hold on him. Pain starting to rise in his shoulders and a burning in his throat, knowing that tears were starting to form.

“No, you’ve been an homophobic asshole ever since you found out. I’m tired of your games and shitty attitude.”

He could see the anger in Tharns eyes and that scared him. The feeling in his stomach didn’t go away but increased into something worse. Type knew what he was feeling. The same emotions from that day years ago. He started panicking, thrashing around, almost pleading Tharn to let go. 

“Not acting all high and mighty now. What’s your problem? You wouldn’t think for a second before throwing a punch at me but now I have to let you go? Not going to happen, now stay still.”

Tharns hand started roaming his chest. Brushing over his nipples. Type was quick to catch his wrist but the pulling did nothing to stop Tharn, he kept going. It felt like hours since Tharn started groping him. Sometimes even growing further and cupping his soft cock. Type would whimper out and flinch but over all stayed put. He felt like he was going to puke. Stomach growing more knots as Tharn processed to flip him over. Face shoved into the mattress, ass hanging off the side of the bed. 

Now he was freaking out, breath speeding up as he tried to loosen himself. But nothing worked. He was crying heavy tears, snot running down his nose. Calling out for help wasn’t an option as Tharn covering his mouth. That was the first thing he did to make him feel helpless. Type felt he couldn’t stop the inevitable. Crying making him weaker, giving him a painful headache. He was scared shitless of what’s to come, so much that he pissed himself. Warm liquid running down his sweatpants leaving a spot on the side of his duvet and a puddle beneath them. At this point he didn’t even realize he pissed until Tharn said so.

“Fuck, you nasty bitch. Are you that scared I was actually going to do something? Please, you’re not as pretty as you think. Wouldn’t waste a minute on a piss bitch like you.”

Tharns final words were said as he finally let go of Type. He was frozen still, the feeling of Tharns weight not going away and he didn’t want to let go of his covers thinking the imaginable still might happen if he let go.

“When I get back this shit better be cleaned up. I don’t want to come back to a pissy room, Type.

Type flinched at the sound of his name he didn’t want it coming out of this mans mouth anymore. But utter relief washed over him when Tharn left. He cried and cried, threw up and cleaned up the puddle of piss. Washed his duvet, then himself. changed clothes and sat curled in bed, cold, scared of tharn coming back.

He was still shaking, breathing heavily as he tired to go to sleep. Cold air and darkness surrounding him with the unwanted memories of earlier coming back. He knew Tharn wasn’t coming back it was past midnight but that didn’t stop him from feeling that if he closed his eyes, the next moment he’d open them Tharn would be on top of him having his way.

Thus having him stay up all night until he heard the birds chirping. The slow rise of dawn coming and the knowing of him having to go to classes soon but maybe he’d sit this one out. Text No saying he doesn’t feel well and leave campus for the day. Or maybe the rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Type disappeared without a trace. Tharn wasn’t worried nor cared in the slightest but now his afternoons were boring. After what happened last week, Tharn thought he stepped over the line but he wasn’t going to let slurs and allegations about him slide by. He’ll admit that scaring Type was fun. For the past week that’s all he’s been able to think about; even thinking that maybe he can get more out of Type than just a few pleads for help.

When Type came back that monday afternoon, he looked like he was through hell and back. Tharn’s eyebrow was raised in question but Type never looked his way, didn’t say a word, but Tharn measly smirked at his quietness. Watching him like a hawk; noticing every detail down to Types subtle shaking, cautious movements and the fact that if he kept biting harder into his lip he’ll surely cause it to bleed.

“Type.”

Tharn laughed seeing him freeze up to the sound of his voice. 

“No reply back? Is that anyway to treat a roomie.”

Tharn’s trying to get a reaction out of him. Even to lash out, so they’re back to square one. Tharn wasn’t stupid, he knew Type’s been through something traumatic. Already guessed what it was from the moment he left Type crying in his own piss. Thinking about it for hours, at the bar, but what stuck with him is that Type never really fought back.

He’s built finely, almost as well as Tharn. He’s the best player on the soccer team. And before Tharn came around he didn’t give a fuck to those who he insulted, who he hurt. Not with Tharn, though, he was going to be put in place. Whether he liked it or not. 

“Turn around, Type.”

The command would’ve sounded so innocent to anyone else but behind it Tharn was smirking with ill intent. When Type complied, Tharn was somewhat shocked. A “Fuck you” or not being so obedient at all would’ve sufficed. Though the look on Type’s face wasn’t even fearful. Brows were furrowed and mouth formed into a grimace. Tharn proceeded to get up from his desk and that’s when Type tensed even more. The hold he had on his bed cover looked as if he could tear through it in a second.

Tharn was reading Type’s emotions and actions clearly. Eyes watering but not shedding tears, face turning a light red due to holding in those tears. He could practically feel Type’s heart from the moment he sat next to him.

“Don’t fucking touch me asshole.” 

This time Tharn froze. Actually glad to see Type still had fight left in him. Ignoring Type he proceeded to caress his face, not missing the flinching and the way his skin visiblely paled. He didn’t stop there, forcing Type down on his back that had sent him into a panic. It was endearing how much of an effect he had on Type. Crude images forming on how he wants to ruin him once again. Wanting to leave a mess.

“Where’d you go Type? It’s boring with you not around being a brat.” Tharn’s voice sounds so nice. Deep and soothing that it could put anyone to sleep. Not for Type. It’s like walking on eggshells just to hear his voice in this tone knowing he’s about to hurt Type again.

Tharn was forcing Type to look his way, grip hard enough on his jaw to leave a mark and might have it aching later on. Type still struggled to get free from him, throwing punches and pushing relentlessly at his chest.

For a second if he actually thought through what he was doing he wouldn’t be pulled by the hair and looked down on by a too calm Tharn. The angle was weird and had enough force that if he moved his head he’d be in more pain. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Where were you?”

Tharn was a very impatient person. Didn’t know why, where or when it started. He just got tired of everyone’s shit a long time ago. Tired of his ex’s shit. So hearing Type yelp and whince in pain somehow filled him with more want. A sort of satisfaction to see someone else hurt. To him Type was special. Definitely a piece of work; sometimes wishing he wasn’t homophobic.

Back then, when they first met, Type was polite and looked like he didn’t have a mean bone in his body. Tharn thought he was gay too, with the way he caught glances at Tharn and talked softly.

Then Type got a bit too comfortable with talking about woman and getting laid. Tharn didn’t like that. Almost feeling jealous that he’d rather sleep with woman than be with him. When Tharn came to terms that he liked Type, he decided that those emotions were a lost cause. Having feelings for a straight man and getting that back in return was a long shot. He was ready to let Type go and forget he felt an ounce of attraction towards the other, but that went downhill when Type found out he was gay.

He was angry with Type’s homophobia, the pure image in his mind ruined. He wasn’t a violent person but the inch to punch Type was strong then. The childish and petty shit he pulled was bearable, but somehow that ignited something different in Tharn. He got off on the fact Type hates him. Countless fantasies of him putting Type in his place, begging, crying; desperate for Tharn to touch him.

Right now he wanted to, oh so badly, bend him over and have his way. Not caring if their dorm neighbors heard every one of Type’s pleads. That’s why self control is prominent, waiting is key.

“You’re so pretty when you cry.”

Tharn’s touches went soft. Loosening his hold Type enough to not feel trapped anymore. Caressing his face again but instead of focusing on Type’s eyes, his attention was directed to his lips. They were cut up and looking a bit chapped, Type subconsciously licked them, setting them up to be covered lightly in spit. Tharn took the chance to lean in, to kiss him; he was too soft about it. When Type didn’t kiss back he resorted to choking.

It was fast and Type didn’t have time to react. The lack of air automatically telling him to obey. They didn’t get far; after Type felt Tharn’s tongue on his, bile was coming up instantly. Choking him, him gasping for air. Tharn already pulled away. Watching Type. Not lifting a finger to help him. The look on his face was sour, grimacing at the bile Type’s spewing. All the wanting he had earlier was gone now. All this just from a simple kiss. Tharn couldn’t be anymore angrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally feel like this chapter has no correlation to the first but I like it nonetheless because i’m talking about Tharn and possibly setting him up to be mentally ill/unstable idk,, but do comment for certain things you’d like to see happen in this story. and sorry if there’s any spelling/grammar mistakes, I finalized it here and basically skimmed through it cause it’s been like 3 day of me rereading it for errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very long while... i hope everyone is staying safe, finishing their online classes and social distancing, nevertheless enjoy for the time being and i want to make a WARNING for this chapter; there is rape included but not too explicit and if you need to read back feel free to do so since i only post short chapters and if you don’t read this chapter that ok too

Type was at a loss of breath, the disgusting taste of stomach acid at the back of his throat. Lungs burning for air, the stench of bile surrounding him. He couldn’t stop coughing. Vomit rested under him seeping into his bed. It was going to be a bitch to clean later. That is if he’s even able to cope with what’s happening, to do so. 

Tharn was looking down on him with anger and disgust. All lust gone from his eyes. To Type, nothing was worse than Tharn’s soft touches. It didn’t feel right; it felt too loving and caring to come from Tharn. That’s what made him vomit. The thought of Tharn actually having an attraction towards him, potentially liking him. 

“Pathetic.” Tharn spat and now Type was finally admitting that he couldn't do this anymore. Knowing he should’ve gone for help when Tharn first got to him. But the shame and embarrassment of asking for help, from a molester, as a grown man got to him. Tharn’s actions are getting worse; becoming too unpredictable to know what he might do next. He was feeling emotionally trapped, like he was a child again. No one to save him, no one knowing he's going through this. 

Type pleaded to be left alone. That he’ll move out and never bother Tharn again. But those pleads went deaf to his ears; instead of cooing at Type’s tears, he looked frustrated. The look on his face didn’t look like he was processing Type’s word, most likely not caring to listen. Through Type’s teary eyes he noticed Tharn get up, taking the split-second chance to try and run. Not getting far, being pulled quickly back by his shirt and hair to be dragged to the floor. He hated this. How Tharn had the upper hand on everything. No matter if he fought or not, Tharn would still have his way.

He didn’t expect Tharn to pull his sweatpants down, revealing his half-hard cock. In Type’s disgust, he covers his mouth. How could he be aroused in a situation like this? Forcing himself on someone else. Every time he took a glance at Tharn’s cock his stomach churned. Unintentionally picking up unwanted details here and there. 

Tharn’s cock was almost a shade lighter than his actual tan tone. Thick veins running all over just like his hands, curved a bit and would twitch too often. Somehow growing bigger by the minute being angry and red. Overall he was thick, big and Type didn’t like it one bit. A stupid, yet strange, desire to just stare at it.

“Either you let me use your pretty little mouth or I have a hell of a time with your ass, Type, and we both know you don't want that.” The pull on his hair made him yelp and stare into Tharn’s eyes, almost seeing them falter to Type’s tears. Type was almost willing to do so but the thought of Tharn raping him, struck something. Though it was obviously clear that it wasn’t his choice to make after all.

Shoving Type on the floor he immediately went for his shorts. Being gone in an instant. “Tharn?! Tharn!!” When Type called out, only for a split second Tharn looked. But instantly getting back to his main objective; spreading Type’s legs around him and positioned himself. Type’s heart almost jumps out his chest at the feeling of Tharn’s cock against his entrance.

“Tharn... please” Tharn’s stomach was filled with butterflies at Type’s begging. Looking at Type’s face made him shiver. Tears were running down his face, eyes bloodshot. Face flushed and snot running. Tharn wanted him so badly. And that's what he did. What he earned. 

Tharn pushed against Type’s entrance, without warning, and Type only cried harder. It was tight but, nevertheless, was able to push in. Not even the tip was in yet before Type was crying out that it hurt. Tharn was too focused on slowing slipping into him to care. It was like Type’s heart stopped the moment it penetrated him. Holding on to dear life, on Tharn’s wrists, as it felt like he was being torn into two. It was the worst pain he's ever felt. Tharn kept pushing and pushing until he was fully seated. By then Type was clenching around him. The tightness being too much to move.

“If you don’t relax, I'll ram into you and leave you here to bleed.” And Type tried. He tried really hard to do what he was told. But he was scared shitless and couldn’t focus.

“Fine. Be that way.” Before he could get the chance to move Type shouted. Telling Tharn to wait and that’s exactly what he did. 

“Just… fucking wait... Please.” It was hell to sit through and forced his body to relax. He couldn’t stop shaking; his heart was pounding loud enough that he could hear it in his ears. Fuck, he felt the urge to vomit again. Fuck, he should’ve stayed back home. Did he actually think that Tharn would leave him alone? This was just the hefty price he had to pay, for coming back. 

After feeling Type relax a bit Tharn got to work, not wasting a moment for Type’s confirmation on continuing. It stung every time he’d thrust in. Hurt even more when he got too deep. Type’s trying to keep his composure, keep his cries low. Jaw tightening, tears spilling out. By accidental reaction, he was almost seeking his comfort like Tharn wasn't the one inflicting the pain. He tightened his legs around Tharn’s waist and wrapped his arms around neck. Tharn proceeding to call him a good boy, through breathy moans, for the sudden false affection.

Tharn was back again with the praises. Like with a flip of a switch he was a different person. Telling Type he was his everything. Calling him beautiful, saying he's so good for him, so obedient. Type's stomach kept twisting into knots the faster Tharn got. No matter how much Type kept saying it hurt and begged for it to end soon Tharn wasn’t listening. Focusing on his own pleasure. Blood and pre-cum being used as a slick substitute. Type could feel it leak from him with every thrust and clung harder to Tharn. 

“...please cum already...” Type’s voice was so strained and barely above a whisper, but Tharn caught it. Knowing Type meant it for a different reason his mind twisted it into something it wasn't. Thinking Type was eager to catch his cum. Ready to feel it inside of him. Who knew that was his breaking point. Tharn’s thrusting was becoming sloppy, fast and deep making Type wince in pain before shuttering at the feeling of cum covering his insides, and the sound of Tharn moaning out his name. 

“You're so good for me baby, my messy baby, so good to be let go.” Neck kisses and hair caressing came with that statement. Type cried silently into Tharn’s neck. He knows this is wrong, so wrong, and no matter what the only person who could slowly make him feel comfort was the one who raped him.


End file.
